moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Liandrah Dawnheart
History Liandrah Sorrowlight is the oldest Daughter of Baron Johnathan and Baroness Yselda Sorrowlight, and their second oldest child. Her Father was the head of the relatively small Noble House Sorrowlight, and though he was respected from his time as a soldier, both he and his house commanded little influence. Youth Liandrah was born and raised in her family's city, Archbrooke, a city situated in the northern mountains overlooking the Swamp of Sorrows, and was taught to read and write by a mage that owed fealty to her family. Her Mother, a religious woman, insisted that she attend sermons and be educated by a priest in the ways of the Holy Light of Creation. At the behest of her Father, she began training in the most basic of martial combat fundamentals at the age of seven. Despite her willingness to learn, she was often absent minded, and thus would get distracted during her studies and drills. Due to this, she did not make much progress in either her faith or her martial skills. Even as a small girl, Liandrah became well traveled. Her Father often journeyed across the Eastern Kingdoms on diplomatic trips to locations as distant as Stratholme in attempts to arrange or renegotiate trade agreements. Despite the misgivings of her Mother, Liandrah often traveled alongside her father, embarking on her first trip at the age of eight. At the age of seven, Liandrah stumbled into old catacombs hidden below the town, and wandered deep underground. After stumbling upon abandoned ritual chambers built by troll outcasts before Archbrooke even existed, she fell through the unstable floor and was knocked unconscious. After two days, her family's guards finally found her, and took her back to the surface. Shortly after her return, she was sent away from Archbrooke to be educated as a Priestess of the Light in Stormwind. She would not step foot inside the town again for many years. The Coming of the Burning Legion Around the time Liandrah was truly beginning her training as a priestess, the Scourge struck Lordaeron, decimating the Kingdom. Wracked by feelings of fear and doubt, she found comfort in the Light, and continued her training. When the Burning Legion began its invasion and assaulted Mount Hyjal, Liandrah was too young to join the war, and thus was uninvolved in it, however, her older Brother, Alexander, was slain alongside so many others while attempting to hold the line against the Demons. Shattered by the news, Liandrah vowed to honor her brother's memory by becoming a warrior on par with him. As such, she began training as a squire under the gaze of Markus Barrenford, an older knight who served in the Stormwind Army, but spent much of his freetime wandering the countryside attempting to aid those in need. Service Liandrah accompanied Markus as he travelled, aiding many people in the process. After having been on the road for several years, Markus was called upon and sent to Outland, and Liandrah continued with him. The fighting was unlike anything the girl had ever witnessed, and she was grateful when the command was given to return to Stormwind. Unfortunately, the campaign against the Scourge began shortly after their return, and both were deployed to Northrend with the Valiance Expedition. She was tasked largely with combatting undead, but her clashes with the Horde were common. While fighting in Dragonblight, Liandrah's Regiment was ambushed by a Horde raiding party. While the attackers were beaten back, the Regiment suffered heavy casualties, and was unprepared when they were attacked by a large force of Scourge later the same day. The force was shattered, and many were captured. Markus fell during the conflict, and Liandrah was taken captive. Shortly after arriving in the Scourge Stronghold, the Fortress fell under assault by the Argent Crusade, and, due to the involvement of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, the attackers easily took the location. Though some had been executed, Liandrah managed to survive, and fought alongside the Argent Crusaders who had saved her until she could return to the Alliance. Shortly before the Fall of the Lich King, Liandrah was badly wounded in battle with the Scourge and was in the process of recovering during the battle. She returned to Stormwind some time afterward. The Political Days Before the beginning of the Cataclysm, Liandrah returned to her family's home, Archbrooke, at her Father's request. Since Alexander, the eldest child and only son of the family, had perished years prior, the future of the house was Liandrah's responsibility. She was to continue her education as a Noble. Liandrah did not take to the lessons well. After having spent so much time in a church and on the battlefield, it was difficult for her to transition into the ladylike tendencies that were expected of her. Nevertheless, she managed to make progress, and continued her lessons even after the Cataclysm struck, though she spent more of her time tending to the needs of her people with a gentle sermon, a healing touch, or a merciless sword.Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Sovereign Order Category:Characters